


Ambivalence

by Space_Interrobang



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Breathplay, Dom/sub Play, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-08-27 21:26:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16710313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Interrobang/pseuds/Space_Interrobang
Summary: There's a student you've admired on campus from afar. He helps you one night so now you owe him a favor. You never could've predicted what he'd ask for and where it would lead you.





	1. Favors

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by the movie "Room No.7" and the character Kyungsoo played in it. This story begins before the events of the movie.

"I said fuck off, scumbag," you snarled. You hadn't even finished your first drink before some asshole was attempting to buy you a second. The bar you were at wasn't your usual spot, but your shift ended and you needed something to soften the edge of your sharp nerves. The place itself was average, but mostly full. With your all dark attire and accompanying leather jacket you should have blended in fine. Stuck to the wall and become invisible. Just another average customer. Sure your short hair had hues of blue shimmering through the black on top, but a lot of people dyed their hair. It shouldn't have stuck out. You needed an excuse so you could finish your drink in peace. "I'm already taken."

"Well I don't see no one," the grimy drunk slurred back. His smile made your insides revolt. He wasn't going to go away on your word alone. He was leaning closer. You quickly glanced around and saw a familiar face sitting alone by the entrance. You could recognize his cropped hair, puppy eyes, and hoodie/jacket combo almost anywhere. He was hunched over jotting something down on a notepad. You pointed and picked up your drink.

"He's right there. So I'll just be going." Donning your most convincing smile you sauntered over to the small round table. When you sat down in the chair beside him he looked up. You were grateful for his poker face for once; he didn't look surprised.

"I'm busy," he spoke blandly. You lowered your voice some.

"Look, I'm trying to keep these dudes from harassing me so if you could just pretend to be civil with me until I finish my drink I'll owe you one big time." He cocked an eyebrow.

"Do I know you?"

"We go to school together." The man nodded once as his memory triggered. He leaned back in his seat. Contemplating. Gaze raking over your person. After looking over your shoulder he said,

"Say please."

"What?"

"Or I could just tell those guys at the bar you're lying to them."

"Dear god no. Please, Taejung. I really need your help."

"And I get to ask for any favor in return?"

"Yeah yeah, sure, I'll write your essay for you or something. I didn't think you'd be such a jerk about this." To respond he raised a hand to the back of your neck and brought your lips to his. A short, soft press. Loving like a partner would give. He smelled like cheap air freshener and cigarette smoke. Sparks made your lips tingle as he pulled away. Your face warmed. He kissed you. The guy you had been quietly admiring from afar for weeks had just kissed you.

"You're welcome," he said and went back to writing in his notepad. Chancing a look over your shoulder, the man who had accosted you had moved on. You turned to observe your savior quietly and sipped from your drink. He was doodling an outline for a paper. "How did you know my name?" You snapped your gaze away from his notepad.

"My friend sits behind you in Music Theory," you answered honestly.

"Do you bargain with strangers often to kiss you, or just the ones you like?"

"I'm sorry, what?" you laughed nervously. Taejung sat up and put down his pen. Watching you with a seemingly disinterested expression.

"You're blushing." He took a long swig of his beer.

"I didn't ask you to kiss me," you argued. "I was caught off-guard." His glass hit the table empty.

"I didn't ask to have my night interrupted. Yet here we are."

"You got to steal a free kiss. I'd say you got the better part of the deal here tonight."

"Your definition of stealing is questionable."

"Well you didn't ask, did you?"

"What are you; some fucking prude? If it's that big a deal to you steal one back," he dared. You finished your drink. When he saw you had no comeback Taejung pulled a backpack from the floor by his feet and put away his supplies before standing. You followed after him out the door. A few feet out he stopped suddenly and turned on his heels. "Are you going to stalk me now, too?"

"No, I--" You paused and ran your fingers through your hair. "It would've looked weird if you left without me. And I wanted to say thank you. I didn't mean to ruin your night."

"Just don't do it again."

"You are so infuriating. I'm trying to be nice and--"

"I never asked you to be nice," Taejung cut in harshly. "You don't look nice. Why are you pretending?"

"That's rich coming from the guy with a neck tattoo."

"Afraid I'm dangerous, princess?"

"Princess?" you replied indignantly. "I have more tattoos than all my friends combined. Stop judging me before you know shit."

"Stop assuming you know shit about me. Take your precious, innocent princess attitude and go fuck yourself." You blinked at him for a long moment. Without thinking about the consequences you grabbed the collar of his jacket and shoved his back into the brick wall of the bar. His eyes went wide, hands coming up to push you away, but then you crashed your mouths together. He made a startled noise in the back of his throat before parting his lips. It was bruising. All biting and unrelenting zeal, heavy sighs tangling breaths and tongues in a flurry of movements. His hands pulled your hips towards him. Rough and carnal. You wanted to keep going. He tasted like alcohol, and your anger towards his attitude only fueled your desire. How could one man be so frustrating and hot simultaneously? On campus he always looked like a shy, closed off person with headphones on 24/7. The mystery to how dark he really was attracted you. Now his tongue was in your mouth and you wanted to slap him then have him fuck you against the wall. Instead you forced yourself two steps back, catching your breath. You were proud of the way he looked at you with piercing, dark eyes. He wanted you. You had won.

"Come on. I'll give you a lift home." You took a couple steps away before he gathered himself and followed you.

"I'm not going home. I need to pick up my laptop from work."

"Then I'll take you there. Where is it?" You stopped in front of a motorcycle by the curb.

"You're not serious." You picked up your helmet and held it out to him.

"Would you rather walk to campus and not go to sleep until 4AM?" He looked between you and the helmet with scrutiny. You rolled your eyes and shoved the thing in his chest. He grabbed it on instinct, and you swung your leg over the bike. "Climb on, dork. It's safe. Trust me."

"You're crazy, aren't you?"

"A little. Now hurry up." Taejung hesitated, but slid the helmet over his head and clipped the strap before getting on behind you. You liked his adventurous attitude. Swapping saliva then getting on a motorcycle with a stranger. Either that or he didn't care about much in life. Which you could respect. "Where's your work?" you called over your shoulder. He told you the street and store name. "That's not far from my place. Shouldn't take long, but you'll want to hold on."

"To what?"

"Me, dumbass." Impatiently, you reached behind to get his hands and placed them under your jacket on your sides. "Like this. Ready?" Another short pause.

"Sure." You kicked up the stand and turned on the engine. The volume of the loud growling startled Taejung enough so his fingers held tighter to your sides. You smiled to yourself. With a gentle hand, you twisted the throttle and took off down the street. Flickering your gaze to the rear view mirrors, you caught glimpses of his reaction. Frightened mostly. The first time you had to turn a corner his arms flung around your middle and squeezed. His chest pressed to your back, and your heart fluttered the tiniest bit. At the next red light you yelled over the noise behind you.

"You okay!?"

"Ready to be off," he answered less loudly, mouth by your ear.

"Too wild for you, princess!?"

"Shut the fuck up." You chuckled as the light turned green, and pulled ahead. His chin on your shoulder. Fingers twitching on your stomach. Teasing at sliding down before jumping and bunching your shirt as you leaned on the bike. You drove peacefully the rest of the way to the small street where Taejung pointed out where to stop. He dismounted the bike ungracefully and gave your helmet back. "My legs feel like they're vibrating," he complained.

"Well I had fun," you countered with a smile. "Thanks again for saving me back there. I still owe you that favor. Goodnight."

"See you around I guess." You winked and clipped on the helmet before taking off faster than you had with him on.


	2. First Of Many

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He decides on his favor.

It was a week before you decided you were through waiting. Taejung had been ignoring you on campus, but you couldn't stop wondering about that kiss. Or that favor. You were starting to regret agreeing so hastily. Promising to do anything for a man who was turning out to be a major dickhead wasn't the smartest move. Not having his number, you parked outside his work and just hoped he was there. As you went up the stairs you removed your jacket. With just a normal t-shirt and jeans he would be able to see the edge of your wrap-around shoulder tattoo peaking out. The rest would still be hidden.

Upon entering the store you were welcomed by an older man to the left behind a small counter with a wide grin and a bright greeting. You smiled politely back and looked around. The place was relatively small, but packed full of movies and miscellaneous hollywood memorabilia. To the left was a four person table with chairs and ahead was the hallway leading to all the viewing rooms.

"How may I help you today? Are you waiting for someone?" the older gentleman questioned. You assumed he was the owner.

"Maybe. I think someone named Taejung works here?"

"Ah, yes, yes," he answered. "He's outside taking a smoke break. Should be back any minute. Are you his girlfriend?"

"Not by a longshot," you scoffed. "Taejung's an asshole. I'm just here to help him with schoolwork." The man's smile became more natural.

"Well do you need anything while you wait?" There was no need for you to be a bad customer. You scanned the wall behind the counter.

"Sure. Can I please get one of those water bottles?"

"Of course." You gave him the appropriate amount and pushed the change back across the counter.

"Keep it. Thanks for accommodating this. I'll do my best not to stay long." He was pleasantly surprised, but took the change back.

"Well Taejung's a good worker. Five minutes won't matter." Your lame bribe actually worked. You smiled.

"You're very kind."

"Kissing everyone's ass again?" A familiar deep voice mocked. Taejung strolled in from the hallway, stripped off his jacket, and joined the man behind the counter. Leaving only his hoodie on. The scent of fresh cigarette smoke wafted past you.

"That's no way to speak to a woman," his boss remarked.

"Good thing she's not a woman." That earned him a smack on his shoulder to which he glared.

"I apologize for his behavior."

"Don't worry about it, sir," you replied. "He's not much of a man either." The older man eyed you both warily a moment.

"I'll go find something to do in the back." His boss went away further into the store out of sight.

"What do you want?" Taejung asked, annoyed. Wiping crumbs from his boss' lunch off the counter. You dropped the pleasantries.

"I hate owing people. What's the favor you want from me?"

"Haven't decided."

"It's been a week. Do you have a mid-term paper you need done? A class you're bad at to tutor you in? What?"

"I never said my favor would be school related, and you never gave that limit."

"Whatever. Just ask." Wrong choice of words apparently because he stopped and watched you blankly. You hated that look. Even at school, but especially when it was directed at you. His fucking impassive, unreadable, mildy annoyed at the world brooding. With his intense, dangerous eyes and thick eyebrows seeing through you. Drilling into your soul and heating your cheeks.

"So if I asked you to have sex with me you'd...?" He trailed off, leaving the question hanging. You froze abruptly, mouth catching up with your brain.

"Are you serious?"

"Come back right before closing," he told you dismissively, pushing off the counter and turning away to do something you couldn't see. Like he didn't just insinuate he wanted to fuck you. Making your insides boil. Of course he was toying with you. He was a dick. "I'll tell you my favor then." You sighed in frustration.

"Fine."

Returning a few hours later wasn't that bad as long as he kept his word. You passed the time by going to see a friend nearby. When you walked into the store again you noticed he wasn't there. Neither was the owner. So you walked to the back and saw a door propped open. It looked like it was a storage room, but as you approached you felt the icy wind blow through. Going in, you turned to the left and saw a door to the outside propped open by a mop bucket. You went out on the emergency stairs and found Taejung standing under the awning with his jacket pulled close. A half finished cigarette rested between his lips as he took a drag. The tip glowed orange while he inhaled, slowly burning. His other hand tucked in his pants pocket. Your water bottle from earlier was still in your hand, hardly touched. He pinched the cigarette between his middle and ring finger before pulling it out. Smoke filtered from his mouth in a steady stream that swept away in the chilly air. The idea of the ephemeral twirling and vanishing of smoke was lovely, but when it was directed straight into your face not so much. It only made you cringe. The rickety stairs creaking underfoot as you came closer.

"Welcome back, princess," he said disdainfully.

"Alright, what's the favor?"

"I don't know. I was hoping to be struck with an epiphany. I don't want to waste something like this on homework." You cracked open the water and sipped to cool the bitterness the smoke left in your throat. He took another deep drag, not bothering to blow out in a different direction. You fanned your hand in front of yourself to minimalize it. You didn't care he smoked, but exhaling it right in your face? What an asshole.

"Great. So you're a liar and an indecisive creep."

"Don't be such a bitch. So what if you owe me for a while?"

"Would you at least put that cigarette out?"

"Why don't you make me?" He lifted the bud to his lips, but he never got the chance to inhale. You aimed the water bottle at his face and squeezed hard. Water splashed over him, dousing the cigarette as it fell through the slats in the metal to the pavement two floors below. Taejung had jumped and shut his eyes. His entire face and the collar of his hoodie were soaked. There was a few seconds of peace before he wiped his face with his shirt to dry it. Then his eyes were glaring daggers at you. You'd seen scarier.

"Oops." Your grin had him seething. A hand clasped around your wrist painfully. He turned and pulled you behind him as he went inside. As you lurched forward you dropped the water bottle outside. "Hey asshole, that hurts." He said nothing and continued into the store. Kicking the door props away as he went so they swung and hit you on your way back through the store. Once inside he slid the lock on the front door closed.

"Apologize."

"For what? You said to make you."

"I didn't think you'd actually do anything you fucking lunatic."

"Well that was your mistake underestimating me then, wasn't it bastard?"

"I can't fucking stand you."

"Then sit down." At your retort something sparked behind his eyes. You were pulled behind the counter. Taejung took a seat in the small chair there. You would've laughed if you weren't so mad.

"Get on your knees," he growled.

"What for?"

"I decided on my favor." He yanked on your wrist so you bent over close to eye level. "You're going to make that annoying mouth useful and suck my cock."

"I'm not a whore," you spat and took your wrist back.

"You are tonight." He grabbed your face in his hands and pressed a searing kiss to your lips. He pinched your bottom lip with his teeth and tugged lightly. The words spread heat through your body in a way you recognized too well. Pooling deep in your gut. A small moan escaping your throat before you even realized it.

Fuck. You wanted him. The brooding, mysterious music student. The man who insulted you then clung to you on the back of your motorcycle. Who extorted you for a favor. The man whose thick lips were stealing the breath straight from your lungs.

Taejung pushed you away suddenly like you had with him at the bar and sat back.

"Knees." He spread his legs. You sank to your knees and settled between his. Uncaring of anything outside that moment. A one night stand with someone you had been interested in sounded like fun. Even despite the fact he was proving himself to be a real bastard. Besides, you could finally test if hate sex was just as good as regular sex. His fingers deftly undid his jeans and pushed them far enough down his thighs to free his cock. It sprung up to his belly hard and thick. You snagged your lower lip with your teeth briefly. He was so...affected by you. If you'd known he was hiding a cock that pretty this whole time you would have approached him a lot earlier in the school year to offer him a favor.

Supporting yourself on his thighs, you went forward and licked up the length of him, making Taejung shudder. His cock twitched and you were consumed with the desire to have him in your mouth. To have him ravage you.

"Don't tease," he warned lowly. "We don't have much time before my boss comes back." You acquiesced, wrapping your lips around the head and sucking. His jaw went slack. Fingers weaved into your short hair and urged you down. You hollowed your cheeks and took him further into your mouth until he hit the back of your throat. "Fuck. Take it all," he groaned. He forced you down until your lips were at his base and you gagged, coming off of him with a slick pop. "Did I tell you to stop? You're not a very good whore so far." That struck a nerve. Did he think you couldn't do it or something? Because now you were determined to show him how good you were. You were going to make him simper and moan like an over-excited virgin.

"Fine," you panted. "You want a whore?" Slowly this time you took him back in your mouth and swirled your tongue around his head. Taejung's hand left your hair to grip the armrests on the chair. You bobbed up and down his length, massaging the underside with your tongue. Every now and then you took him deeper and he cursed at feeling your throat constricting around him. He wasn't going to last long.

"Holy shit. That's it. You look so pretty with my dick in your mouth. Does the princess like my cock?" You moaned as an answer. His hips began thrusting up, fucking your mouth. You dug your nails into his thighs and closed your eyes to focus on not gagging. You hated that this was turning you on. It was hot and rushed and sloppy, and dammit if you didn't want to taste him. Your saliva dribbling down his length. The wet sounds as he continued making you clench. Fuck, they were such dirty, erotic sounds. Mixing with his soft grunts and catches in his voice. You could hardly believe you were capable of such noises. Depraved and deprived of a break. Jaw aching. It was difficult to breathe. Taejung replaced his fingers in your hair for better leverage and you learned he was a talker. "If this is what your mouth feels like your cunt must be heaven. Do you know how badly I wanted to fuck you on your motorcycle last week? I've never been more fucking turned on. Fuck I haven't been able to touch myself without thinking about it. I'm gonna cum. I bet you like swallowing don't you princess? You fucking whore." You moaned again and he pulled you off of him. Before he could, you wrapped your hand around his throbbing length and stroked him quickly. You opened your mouth wide and positioned his tip just at your lower lip, gazing up at him with wide eyes. Your other hand came up to cup his balls. Caressing them barely enough to be felt. Taejung groaned loudly. Your eyes shut just as he reached his peak, warm liquid shooting onto your tongue and cheek. Coming in three waves to pool in your mouth. The man above you gasping for air in his rapture. Fisting your hair painfully. You swallowed while his head cleared. Licking the last remnants from his tip as he came down. Cursing inside your head; he tasted far too addicting to be good for you. His hand dropped as you sat back on your heels. He watched you with heavily lidded eyes like he was ready to take you again right then and there. Devour you. You blushed and smirked.

"Satisfied?"

"I still hate you," he answered breathily. Taejung tucked his length back into his pants and tossed a rag your way. You wiped the last of his release from your face. "Same time next week?" You laughed and got to your feet. The nerve of this asshole to ask for more than one night with you. Then again, he was asking. Which meant he wanted it. And there was no point denying you wanted it. The mess between your legs proved as much.

"I don't think so." His confidence fell a little so you continued. "I'm coming back tomorrow so you can learn just how great it feels to fuck my cunt."

"You are a goddamn whore, aren't you princess?"

"Just for you apparently."

"Apology accepted."

"Hate you too, dumbass."


	3. Desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's really just mostly smut.

The next night not many words were exchanged. You came an hour before closing. The place would be deserted, no one new would come because there wasn't time to see an entire movie, and if you were quick you could leave before his boss even knew you were there. When you entered the shop Taejung silently locked the front and lead you to one of the viewing rooms. You closed the door behind you and leaned back on it while you raked your gaze up his form luridly. You weren't expecting much. He certainly didn't have conventional charm or grace, but he was handsome and earnest and easy. What really put it over the top, however, was the fact he was very, very vocal about how much he wanted and enjoyed you. Well, your body, but you didn't care about semantics. Everyone wants to feel desired. If this was how you two would find that then you didn't see the problem. It didn't matter he wouldn't care past the high because neither would you. You were both here to take from each other, and that's all there was to it. Besides, from the looks of it you both really needed a good fuck.

"How long has it been since you fucked someone?"

"Long enough," he answered.

"What the fuck does that mean?"

"It means if you don't strip right now I'll do it for you, and I won't let you cum."

"Confident much?" You listened anyway, jacket falling from your shoulders. He followed after you, shirt being tossed to the side. When his jeans joined yours on the floor you stepped closer. Fingertips light on his sides moving downward. Taejung watched with anticipation as you pushed his boxers around his ankles. You took a moment to admire his slim frame. Quickly taking in the other tattoos his clothes had hidden before. The words you couldn't read down his side opposite his neck tattoo. The elegant lines with a smattering of tiny stars following the curve of one hip towards his lower stomach. Accentuating how perfectly he was shaped. The half sleeve that had yet to be finished. Only outlines and one partially colored flower on the skin so far. Your eyes hesitated moving on from it. The seemingly meaningless swirls and patterns and dots staying your gaze half a second longer. Whoever did his tattoos was a true artist, you thought. It was no wonder why it was unfinished. By the slight fade, probably for years. There was no way this dump paid enough to fund his school and that type of quality ink. The design was gorgeous and purposeful.

He was doing the same as you, taking in the various tattoos on your body. The one that spiraled up your leg; blooming into a picture on your outer thigh. The colored one over your hip. The small ones on your ribs. Then the more intricate wrap-around on your shoulder opposite of the hip one that continued out of sight on your back. A fire lit behind his eyes. He licked his lips before pulling you against him, mouth attacking your neck. His hands made quick work of your underwear and bra. Teeth bit hard on your collarbone, making you moan quietly. He filled one of his hands with your ass. The other cupped your breast and rolled your nipple between his fingers. Lips moving to your neck. You gasped, hands coming up to scrape at his scalp and the middle of his back.

"Admit how much you want me," he spoke huskily. "You loved my cock so much you couldn't wait to have it inside you." His left hand glided down your front, two fingers dipping between your thighs and tracing your center. You raised up on your toes slightly without meaning to. The sudden jolt of stimulation surprising for being barely anything. "Come on, we don't have all night and I can feel how wet you are already." You sighed begrudgingly. Attempting to mask it by adding a soft whimper at the end. Forcing the words if it meant he would start already.

"I want you. I can't wait any longer." Taejung twirled you around. Practically shoving. Then giving commands to you. The endearment he tacked onto the end dripping out of his mouth in disdain.

"Hands and knees, princess." You crawled on to the edge of the sette in the room. He made you wait while he fished out a condom from his pants and rolled it on. Hands grabbed your hips firmly. "Say please," he ordered in a low growl.

"Please," you whispered back defeatedly. His hips snapped forward, thrusting his entire length inside you. You choked back your cry of surprise in a gasp. Taejung moaned and sat still while you adjusted.

"Your cunt does feel heavenly," he confirmed. "You're so tight and wet for me. Perfectly fuckable. If only you didn't have that horrible attitude."

"And I'm the bitch?" Taejung pulled almost completely out. His reply was punctuated by slamming back to the hilt.

"Yes, you are." He set a merciless rhythm, pounding into you and twisting the coil in your gut tighter. You hated him, but dammit he was a good fuck. You matched his pace as best you could, bracing one hand on the wall so your head didn't hit. Every thrust inside of you sent shocks up your body. Hitting deep and hard and fuck you were losing your mind. Moaning wantonly with pleasure as his cock filled you over and over and over. Carnal and emotionless, and the man behind you was enraptured with the view you provided.

"Does that feel good, Tae?" you asked over your shoulder teasingly.

"Filthy fucking whore," he panted hotly. Your hair was pulled to force an arch in your back, his hand fisting painfully near your scalp. You called out as he hit just the right spot, making you clench around him. He groaned loudly. "This is all you're good for."

"You feel amazing," you moaned.

"Shut your fucking mouth. You're nothing when I'm fucking you, got it? Nothing but a faceless fucking slut who loves my cock. Shit, I love how your pussy feels around me." An echoing smack hit your ears and your ass stung. You bit your lip to keep silent. He repeated it harder. Making you flinch. A rush of arousal spreading as the pain amplified. "Yes, god, look at how fucking beautiful you are, princess. That ass and those tits, and this dripping pussy. It's fucking art."

"I-I'm gonna to cum," you warned weakly. Whining in the back of your throat.

"Not yet. I'll tell you when you can cum," he replied angrily. Taejung's palm came down on your ass one more time then dug his fingers in roughly. His hips slowed abruptly and you whimpered. "Move forward so I can get behind you." You shifted towards the wall, and he followed you, resting his knees between yours. He forced your posture to change again. Not fully sitting up. Angled partially for the smoothest motion. Hand leaving your hair to circle the base of your throat. His other hand came up to grab your breast as he continued his earlier pace. The new angle was slightly uncomfortable, but it felt like he was stretching you even further. Bouncing up and down to match his tempo. Driving him to further his efforts upon seeing how eager you were. Taejung added pressure to your throat and you struggled to gasp in air. The fact you hadn't discussed a safe way to stop if it became too much was frightening, but after a few seconds you realized you didn't care. It was thrilling. His body pressed along your back. Holding you. You knew you were safe. You knew he would treat you exactly as you needed. So you let go. He growled beside your ear, breath fanning across your neck and shoulder. "Just like that," he encouraged. He choked you, almost painfully, and your eyes closed. "The harder I squeeze the tighter your cunt gets around my cock. You're fucking shaking. Yes." His voice grew louder as black circled your vision. His hips sped up, losing rhythm with you. Sloppy and desperate. "Oh fuck yes. Cum on my cock. Come on princess. Take it all like the disgusting fucking whore you are." Suddenly his hand let up and oxygen flooded your brain as you took in large gulps of air. Your high crashed through you, spasming and quaking around him. You put your forehead to the wall to ground yourself as the pleasure tossed you around in the waves. He followed after you, hips stuttering and slowing inside you. A string of curses and heavy sighs passed his lips. After a minute to recover your breathing Taejung caressed your sides and back gently. You shivered under the light touch. "I needed that," he groaned. "That was amazing. You're amazing."

"Thanks. You, too." He chuckled.

"Ready to move?"

"Never." You wriggled your hips, eliciting a broken moan from the man behind you as his cock twitched. He gave your ass a playful hit.

"Get off my cock, princess."

"Not until you ask nicely."

"Seriously?" You rolled your eyes.

"Well if you're just gonna be an asshole about i--"

"Please...I want to kiss you."

That was...not an addition you thought he would make. Heart doing a funny flip in your chest. You did what he said and turned around. Arms going around his neck, you pulled him into a long, lazy kiss. He returned it gladly, hands splaying on your back to hold you firmly against his chest. You pulled away first.

"Stay here while I get a way to clean you up." You nodded, and he stood. Taejung tied off the condom before getting dressed and leaving. He returned a minute later with a damp rag and gingerly wiped the sweat and slick from your body then helped you get dressed as well. "You okay?"

"Like you care," you scoffed. "I'm just some nameless slut to you."

"I made you feel good, too. I'm not some selfish asshole." You combed through your hair and chuckled.

"Learn to take a joke, Tae. I had fun."

"You are so confusing."

"You get aroused by motorcycles," you countered.

"It wasn't the bike. It was how sexy you were riding it."

"Need a ride home?" He froze momentarily, annoyance seeping away.

"Sure."

"Maybe next time you'll let me ride you." Implying that this would happen again. That earned you an amused smile. It was the first time you'd seen him happy. It warmed your heart as he walked with you out to the entrance of the store. "You know, if you were like this more often I probably wouldn't hate you."

"Same. You're not totally intolerable right now."

"I'll be waiting outside. Come find me when you're done closing up."

"I might take a while." You shrugged.

"Got nowhere better to be." Taejung hesitated in his movements. Eyeing you curiously. Like he wasn't sure how much he should read into that statement. Into you. And he began to smile as he turned away behind the counter. Trying to hide his reaction. But you saw the slight curve to the corner of his lips. Maybe--just maybe--he didn't hate your guts. Or maybe it was post-coital bliss. You'd never know.

After a moment you unlocked the door and left. Waiting outside while he finished closing duties. When he came out he immediately put a cigarette between his lips and lit it while strolling over to your side. He took one drag and held it towards you expectantly while tucking his lighter away. You mentally said 'fuck it' and copied what he did; putting your lips around the thin paper, inhaling deeply. It tasted like tobacco and menthol. Filling your chest. Your lips stuck to the paper partially while letting go, having sapped some of the moisture away. So you ran your tongue over them. Taejung stared at you strangely. The cigarette hadn't left his hand. You had simply leaned forward. You smiled at his cute expression and blew the smoke into his face. Expelling the weight from your lungs. He brought it to his mouth again slowly, never breaking away from your gaze. A curiosity he wanted to test behind his eyes. The tip glowed orange. His rich brown eyes softened. A few bits of ash fluttered to the pavement. His free hand went to the back of your neck, and he pulled you close. Plush lips grazed yours. You parted your own and he exhaled. Swirls of white drifted between your faces and into your mouth. It was bitter, but you weren't annoyed with it like before. Watching as the thin cloud between you hazed and drifted up. Seeing those eyes of his that were normally blank or cold fixated on you. Longing and warm. Seducing you into wanting more. Without moving away he inserted the end of his cigarette to the very corner of his mouth and took a long drag. The tobacco hissing and crackling as the embers burned in the silence. When he lowered it he kissed you properly. Tobacco and menthol covered all of your senses as his mouth synced with yours. Slow and bordering on unsure. Sharing the smoke and the chemicals. A quiet moan escaped him. Humming against your lips. Taejung broke away, cheeks flushed, and ran his tongue across his lips.

"I am so turned on by you right now," he said quietly.

"Yeah, that was oddly..."

"Sexy," he finished with a nod. "Yeah. Do it again with me." The cigarette was brought to your lips. The tip glowed. Taejung kissed you; fiercer that time. His tongue reached out for yours and you responded in kind. Hands clutching his jacket to pull him closer. Rough and pressing further into his warmth. He was turning frenzied, whispering against your mouth. "I need you." Once the puffs of smoke dissipated you pulled away and gestured to your motorcycle.

"Get on." Taejung tossed the half finished cigarette to the sidewalk and stepped on it to smother the embers. He didn't shy away from wrapping his arms around your torso that time. You gave him the helmet and he gave directions in your ear while you drove. On the straightaways you could feel his hips canting forward into you. His cock straining against his jeans. His fingers attempting to pull you back into him while he used the vibrations the engine created on the seat and your backside to fuel his arousal. Barely any movement, but the desperation in the act made you want him more and more. Small, needy moans catching in his throat. You suspected you were only hearing about half of them. The street noise and engine drowning out the quieter sounds. It wasn't until you stopped at a red light that he really made it obvious. Kissing the side of your neck and talking next to your ear.

"If I wasn't scared we'd crash I'd be fucking you so hard right now. I'd use my fingers first. Then I'd make you park and bend you over the handlebars. It would feel so good with the vibration under us. Doesn't that sound good princess?" One of Taejung's hands slid lower to cup you over your jeans. Pushing his arousal harder against your backside. It must have hurt him a little considering he was rubbing his dick on denim so roughly, but he didn't seem to care. Craving that terribly lovely friction. "Don't you want to make a pretty mess all over the seat with me? Fuck I bet you're so wet right now, you fucking cock whore." The light flickered to green. Instead of answering you sped up and took the next turn extra sharp. Making Taejung cling to your waist in fear and amusing yourself.

His apartment was only a few blocks away from the campus. Taejung rushed to the entrance of the building, helmet hanging from his fingertips. Not so subtly adjusting himself in his pants so he could walk comfortably. Laughing to yourself at the obvious strain on his jeans. You followed him up a few flights of stairs and into a tiny apartment. Obviously shared with at least two other people. Clothes and take-out containers were littered everywhere, and the whole place smelled like his cigarettes. Taejung brought you into a small bedroom and dropped his backpack and your helmet to the floor before throwing his jacket and shirt off his body. You mimicked him, moving towards his bed against the wall. It wasn't long before he was laying on the mattress completely nude with you straddling him in the same state. His mouth went to your neck to nip and lick, hands roaming to feel your softness.

"Tae," you moaned softly. He bit down harder, leaving a mark. "Where's a condom?"

"Shit," he hissed, head hitting the sheets. "Um, bottom right drawer. Desk. Over there." He pointed across the room. You went to retrieve one and rejoined him on the bed, rolling on the thin latex. The frenzy broken, you moved slower to align him with your entrance and sink down. His eyes fluttered closed. Chin tipped up to give you the loveliest view. You supported yourself on his chest, raised up then went down normally, his hands going to your ass while your hips worked him. He thrust up in time with you, driving himself deeper. His voice getting darker and abrasive. "That's it. Show me how well you ride me. You're so perfect." You decided to bend over and kiss along the column of his throat. The angle change was exactly what you needed. Pleasure blooming up to your chest. His hands became restless, running over your back, your sides, kneading your breasts. He left trails of fire wherever he touched.

"Tae," you cooed.

"Yes?" He struggled to keep his breathing from shaking. Your purr morphed into a moan.

"Oh fuck. Tae." In turn his question morphed into an exclamation, groaning a drawn out,

"Yes." You continued to journey your lips over his collarbone and back up to his jaw. "Dammit. Dammit," he chanted. "Fuck me harder."

"I don't want this to be over yet," you answered. "Your cock feels too good inside me. I want to fuck you for hours."

"I don't think I have the patience."

"I'll make you have the patience." He moaned loudly at your response and brought your head up to frame your upper lip with both of his. You stayed until you couldn't breathe and gasped for air. Taejung was looking up at you with hooded, smoldering eyes.

"I hate you so fucking much." You couldn't stop your smile.

"I hate you more." With shocking strength, Taejung anchored you to his chest, arms around your middle, halting your movements. He kissed you languidly, drawing you in closer. He rotated his hips to grind into you, pulling a whimper from your throat.

"You like that, princess?" he taunted. You nodded. "You like how my cock fills you up?" Another nod. You tried rolling your hips forward, and the angle added friction to your clit, moaning his name. "You're so beautiful writhing around on top of me. My own little cock whore. I'm gonna make you my plaything. Would you like that?"

"I'll do anything you want," you answered breathlessly. "Just keep fucking me. Please." He left a fleeting kiss on your lips and caught your gaze.

"Hey, look at me." You forced your eyes to focus. "If you decide you want to stop the safeword is mercy, okay?" You nodded. "Repeat it to me."

"The safeword is mercy. I understand," you spat out quickly. The fire in his eyes changed, and suddenly you were on your back. Sheets tangled around you. Taejung sat up and pushed your knees apart, eyes devouring you.

"I'm going to fucking ruin you, princess."

"Stop calling me princess," you sighed, exasperated. "It's not sexy." One of his hands jumped to your throat. He didn't press hard; just enough to threaten. Then he growled, the sound vibrating in his chest.

"I'll call you whatever I want. If I decide to address you as my cocksucking bitch you'll answer to it. Got it?" You relaxed and raised your hands above your head, bunching his sheets in fists. You could be submissive if that's what he wanted. Nothing was keeping you from seeing how far he could go. Exploring was fun, and what's life without a little fun? You dropped your voice to come off more coquettish.

"Do you prefer master, or daddy?"

"I prefer you shut your dumb mouth unless I tell you to speak," he bit back. Taejung gyrated his hips, teasing your inner walls with barely any friction. You sunk your teeth into your lower lip. "Tonight you're here to please me. You're nothing but a cock-worshipping cunt. Now tell me how much you love fucking me."

"I do," you answered. "I love being fucked by you. You're rough and sexy. And you were right on my bike earlier; I was wet thinking about you fucking me over the handlebars." Taejung's fingers fell from your throat, trailing down with a feather light touch, making goosebumps rise in their wake. Your breath catching despite not be restricted anymore. You wanted him. You wanted to be sore when tonight was over. His cock just sitting inside of you wasn't enough. You wanted to scream. And he wanted a whore. To be in control. You could put on a few extra words so you both got what you wanted. "I'd let you fuck me anywhere and however you wanted. I'm a pathetic slut around you. I hate you, but I love how you use me."

"That was pathetic," he remarked in a dangerous tone. "I can't believe how badly I want to fuck something so shameless, but dammit do I love the idea of using you. Would you like that? To become mine?"

"Yes, please."

"Are you sure? You'll be mine to toy with whenever and however I please. You'll become my little pet. My whore."

"Yes, I'm sure. Only yours."

"Now say another word and I'll make sure you regret it." Taejung looked to where your bodies joined, grabbed your hips, and began rocking his length in and out of you. It was steady and slow to build. You could feel every inch of him as his dick was enveloped in your tight heat over and over again. You were on total display for him. Vulnerable and sweaty and open. It was hot and intimate, and so completely real. Matching him time and time again. Pleasure coursed through your veins and made you feel alive. Taejung's breathing grew more labored, and you held back a smile while watching him. Seeing the gratification on his face because of you. Because of how you felt and made him feel. Spreading his knees wider. Which made his strokes smoother and the roll to his hips more sensual. "I wish you could see what I'm seeing right now, pet. You have the most beautiful pussy. It fits my cock so perfectly. Like you were made for me. Ah fuck..." His jaw slacked, struggling to hold his eyes open. Seeing him so close spiked your high up closer to your head. You arched your back slightly as you slid a hand down from his sheets. Filling your palm with your breast. Touching and pinching. Putting on a show as you moaned for him. His mouth quirked into a roguish smirk at the sight. The hand that was on your throat moved. His thumb lightly circling your clit, and you gasped at the rush. His voice finding your ears soon after. "Let me see my pretty little whores face while she cums for me. Come on princess. Cum around my cock." The pressure built higher, body tensing. The hand on yourself refused to work for you properly. All you could seem to do was scratch yourself as it darted back to his sheets and fisted them tightly. Breath coming in shallow gulps. Focusing on the pressure filling you up. Taejung's thrusts steadily becoming harder and faster until a few moments later. You arched off the bed as the coil sprung loose. Taejung chasing his own end while you crumbled around him. He cursed under his breath. His hands leapt to your thighs, pushing your knees towards your chest. Your legs draped over his shoulders instinctually when he leaned over. Ankles crossed, heels digging into his back, unable to stop your muscles from flexing and clenching. His hands holding himself up beside you.

The room filled with heavy pants and slapping skin and incoherent mewls. The oversensitivity was making your thighs cramp up as Taejung kept fucking you hard and fast. Sweat glossed his skin. Primarily around his neck and chest. A second orgasm was quickly rising in you. Filling up inside of you higher and higher until you thought you couldn't take anymore without the pressure bursting, and it continuing to do so anyway the more he pushed inside of you. Stealing any coherent thoughts from your mind. You grappled at the sheets wildly, head thrown back. His lower abdominal muscles were flexing and tensing as his grunts and moans grew more frequent. Then he forced another high from you, every bit of you shaking as the satisfaction coursed through you. Letting go of that pressure as your voice whined and moaned. It finally triggered his release, one winded, broken groan falling past his lips as his hips stuttered. He thrust a few more times in uneven, jerky movements before stilling inside you. It wasn't the prettiest or most graceful, but you weren't filming a porno. It just needed to feel good, and damn did it feel good to have the man with the usually cold expressions reduced to a fucked out heap. Panting and peaceful. Because of you. Taejung sat like that until he caught his breath, and pulled carefully out of you. He allowed your legs to drop, falling limp on his mattress in a sprawled out, sweaty heap while he stood. You steadied your own breathing and stretched while he disposed of the used condom. Taejung wiped the sweat from his forehead, pushing his hair messily to the side, and sat on the edge of his mattress.

"You're staying the night." It wasn't a question. He was telling you. "Don't bother cleaning up. I'm not done with you. Shit, that was good. You're good at following orders for being such a princess. I'm going to have so much fun playing with you." If you thought about it, despite the fact he'd sprinkle in demeaning names, he praised you a lot for someone who claims he doesn't care. Far more than typical one-night flings. It was a nice change, but one that made you wary. You pushed yourself to sit up. Going to your knees behind him, you began running your hands down his slim waist, peppering lingering kisses to his shoulders and the back of his neck. He moaned softly. "You're such a talented little whore." He let you continue petting him, feeling his smooth skin, for several minutes. Pampering him with affection it seemed neither of you were used to getting. You weren't certain you would listen to his last order, however. Mumbling,

"You don't want me to stay."

"Then how come I said it?"

"Because you're an idiot." He huffed out a weak laugh and you moved your mouth close to his ear to whisper. A palm smoothing down his chest. "And handsome idiots shouldn't hang around me."

"Why's that?"

"You won't survive."

"Because you're so dangerous?" he mocked.

"Exactly." You kissed his neck one more time right over the ink there before slipping off the bed. His eyes following you curiously. You only smirked. He wasn't going to give up that easily. His gaze alone gave away how he still desired you. Lingering on your curves. Ready to delve deeper into the unknown mistake he made by being with you even this long. Though he said he was going to ruin you, you were afraid it might be the other way around. Though in a slightly different sense. He was a student struggling to make ends meet working a shitty job. He probably had debts to pay off. You would only bring him trouble. Trouble he didn't need. It would be kinder to leave. It really would.

Then he held out his hand.


End file.
